Jellybeans
by SylvieT
Summary: Gil and Sara get found out. It's a little romantic, fun and fluffy piece to make up for all the sadness and angst of my other story. I hope it brings a smile to your face. Let me know.


Disclaimer: I've never felt the need to write one of those before but there it is. No Grissom has been harmed, physically or otherwise, in the writing of this fic. Oh, and before you start worrying, it's true of Sara too. So read to your heart's content. ;-)

A/N: Thank you very much to my very good friend for inspiring the title, well for inspiring the whole of this actually, and for making me work harder at making it better. I hope I've succeeded. Merci, mon amie.

**

* * *

**

Jellybeans.

* * *

"Good morning, Sara," Grissom purred as he stroked soft lips to Sara's temple.

She gave a lazy smile and a sigh and snuggled closer to him in the big warm bed.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he added in a whisper.

Sara's eyelids fluttered open, her lips curling into a wider smile on feeling Grissom's lingering breath on her cheek. A soft moan of contented bliss escaped her lips as her head buried deeper into her pillow.

Grissom smiled knowingly and pulled the bed sheet down a little, trailing a feather-like hand over the bare skin of her shoulder. Hooking a finger under the strap of her skimpy gossamer top he gently lowered it and peppered her flushed warm flesh with the lightest of kisses before completely pulling the strap down her arm and the top down with it, exposing the soft curve of her breast.

Sara wriggled her arm free of the item of clothing resting it above her head on the pillow granting him better access. Grissom's smile grew wider, hungrier as his lips slowly and teasingly grazed down her upper arm until they reached the warm nook just below her breast. He stopped, his breath blowing hot and ragged on her skin.

Suppressing a shiver of excitement at his delectable ministrations Sara relaxed, sinking into the soft mattress as she let the heady sensations sweep over her. She exhaled another moan, one that was needier, gruffer and more primal than the previous one before burying her mouth in the pillow to smother it. The slow simmering fire in the pit of her belly that Grissom was slowly rekindling was threatening to blaze out of control.

After a moment, the mattress shifted under Grissom's weight as he moved away. Sara paused, the content smile plastered on her lips gradually making way to a frown, and she turned round in the bed until she was gazing into the bluest of oceans. "Why are you stopping?" she croaked with obvious disappointment. "I wasn't complaining. Far from it, I've never been woken up like this before."

Propped on his elbow and a smile dancing on his lips, Grissom shrugged. "Because I can."

Sara snorted, bursting into laughter at his effrontery and pushed him off his elbow playfully, causing him to fall on top of her. He stared intently into her eyes, his face turning solemn as he brushed a tendril of tousled hair off her face. His hand continued its travel down her cheek his gaze never breaking contact. Her laughter died and noticing the intense look and yearning, the unspoken promise and myriad of other emotions reflected in his eyes she swallowed the knot in her throat.

Knowing that she was the sole cause of that unrestrained, undying and yet still unprofessed love, made Sara's heart beat that little bit faster. She smiled a little uncertainly and brought her hands up, lacing them at the back of his head. "Happy Valentine's to you too, Gil. May it be the first of many more."

The loving tender smile returned on his lips and he winked. Sara was about to lean up for a kiss when he gently pushed himself off her, stretching over the side of the bed. She frowned, rubbing some sleep out of her eyes as she watched him suspiciously.

Picking up a small packet from the floor, Grissom glanced up, suddenly unsure how his small offering would be welcomed. After all, this, whatever it was, was still very new to both of them. He shuffled himself back next to her on the bed and resting his head on his hand he placed the intricately gift-wrapped present on her stomach.

Met with her inquiring and yet somewhat put-out face he merely shrugged his shoulders. "I got a little something for you," he said leaning up to press a soft kiss on her stomach. "The rest," he added meaningfully his hesitant smile growing into a mischievous grin, "can wait."

Sara pulled her face into a mock-disgruntled pout but her curiosity piqued she rearranged her pillow and shuffled up the bed into a sitting position. She took the proffered gift, examined it closely and sighed. "Come on, Gil," she protested weakly, "that's not fair. We agreed we wouldn't fall into the trap. We said no card; no gift."

Grissom shifted uncomfortably on the bed and made puppy eyes at her.

"You insisted," she whimpered weakly.

"I lied. What can I say?" His shoulder rose in a mock-apologetic shrug, a smile twitching on his lips. "I couldn't resist. I saw them and immediately thought of you."

Sara looked at the packet and sighed again, looking a little sad. She cast a quick glance toward him. "I didn't get you anything."

"That's okay," he said in a small voice. "I have everything I could ever wish for here with me." Unexpectedly, he rose up on his forearms and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Sara gave a low moan of contented approval as his tongue delved into her mouth and tossed the present aside, sliding down the bed, her hands flying to his head as she pulled him down with her. She deepened the kiss her tongue desperately seeking his as her hands raked his tousled hair frantically. She let them roam all over his bare back, kneading the soft flesh of his sides before heading below the waistband of his pyjama bottoms.

Unexpectedly, she shifted position and rolled them over so she was on top of him. She pulled back off him long enough to catch her breath and stare deep into his bleary lust-filled eyes, yearning she mirrored perfectly. She shifted into a sitting position, her sex tantalizingly near his pulsating erection and smiling a little self-consciously she lowered her face to his ear.

"Would you like to open your present now?" she whispered, catching his earlobe with her teeth.

Grissom gasped, his head sinking deep into the mattress. He brought his hands to her hips, grabbed the edges of her top and pulled it over her head in one practised move, moaning at the sight of her heaving bosom hanging tauntingly toward him. Tentative hands reached up to stroke the soft mounds. "I thought you hadn't gotten me anything," he gasped breathlessly as he stretched up to tease his tongue to a nipple.

"I didn't," she replied in a gasp, her hands flying to his head to pull him closer. Her eyes closed and her head thrown back in reckless abandon, she arched up, granting him better access while his hot ragged breaths on her breasts fed the fire raging in the pit of her stomach.

Grissom pulled back and panting stared wide-eyed at Sara's enticing body as she gave herself to him. His hand flew to the back of her head and he pulled her toward him, their mouths colliding as he tried to satiate his frenetic need. Never breaking the kiss, Grissom rolled Sara down onto the mattress so he now lay on top.

Sara's trembling hands flew to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and she frantically pulled at them. She needed to feel him. She needed to feel her hands on him. She needed to feel him inside her.

Grissom stopped her with his hands. He broke the kiss, panting, "Let me," on her lips.

His lips trailed a long sinuous path down her throat, down to the perfect curve of her breasts, his tongue teasing its way round each tender areola in turn before winding its way down to her navel. He teased a finger under her shorts and then his hand and then his mouth while his hands slowly pushed the pants down to her ankles. Sara's soft moans and gasps, her hard body writhing under his onslaught, her careless abandon to him and total trust in him only served to feed his fire and loosen his inhibitions, making him bolder in his moves.

He felt confident and comfortable making love to her, not self-conscious and guarded as he had feared. She liberated him, made him feel alive. He would take his time and show her with his body, with his actions and words how much she meant to him.

He breathed in her scent, the warm, salty smell drifting up and filling him to the brim until he ached for wanting her. He breathed her in, until breathing her scent wasn't enough. Until he had to taste her, lap her up. Tease her senseless.

Sara's whole body was squirming, nails digging in the pillow, knuckles white from the strain. Her head was writhing, burrowing deep into the pillow until there was nowhere for it to go. Until her back had no choice but arch as she ground herself closer to his face, to his mouth. Her soft moans made way to louder groans until those became small screams of intense pleasure. At that moment, there was no pain to be felt, only pleasure; intense pleasure that threatened to take her over the edge over and over again until there was nowhere for her to go.

And eventually she had no choice but let go and give herself to him. Wholly. Completely. Unreservedly. And God, it felt good. And she screamed, her voice hoarse and breathless. Until the sensations were so great that she could scream no more. She arched and bucked, riding her orgasm to the very last intense moment.

And then she laughed, a quiet laugh at first but when she heard Grissom's soft laughter echo her own, hers became loud, joyful and slightly incredulous too. She stretched up and when she looked down toward him she caught his carefree, contented expression and his eyes sparkling full of mirth looking back at her. He smiled. Words weren't needed to tell Sara of his undying love and devotion for her. She smiled back at him, locking her gaze to his as he slowly shuffled up to her and stroked her damp, dishevelled hair back from her face. Then closing his eyes he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

Sara settled her head on his shoulder and brushed her lips to the side of his chest as her fingers indolently played with the soft down before heading down to the waistband of his pants. Grissom pressed a kiss to the top of her head, shaking his head "No" as he stilled her hand with his. Feeling Sara crisping slightly under him, he said in an almost inaudible whisper, "This was all about you, my love. The love and trust and you giving yourself to me the way you just did means more to me than anything else I've ever experienced. It's more than I can cope with at the moment."

Sara looked up toward him, smiling through the tears and nodded her head, completely overwhelmed by the intensity of the love emanating from his words. She let him guide their entwined hands up to his chest and settled her head back in the crook of his shoulder.

They spent the next hour, cocooned up and dozing contently at one with each other when out of the blue Grissom's eyes opened as he startled awake. He stretched up, worringly scanning his eyes over the bed.

"Huh…don't move," Sara murmured sleepily. "I'm in a comfortable place right now."

"Just a sec," he said smiling and lifting Sara with him as he reached for the gift lying half crushed under her thigh. He settled her head gently back down against his shoulder and placed the present on his stomach by her hand. "You forgot to open your present," he said quietly.

A cheeky smile formed on her lips. "I think I already did that," she replied in a whisper before opening one eye suspiciously and propping herself on her elbow. She pushed the gift around with her finger for a moment, then sighed and looked up to him questioningly.

"Open it," he insisted, stroking a gentle finger over the soft curve of her breast. "I promise they don't bite."

"They? They'd better not be living," she warned with a poke at the small packet.

Grissom arched his brow. "Open it and you'll see."

"All right."

Sara batted his hand away and sat up Indian style next to him. She tore the wrapper off the small present and burst out into a fit of disbelieving giggles as she recognised the packet of multicoloured sweets. "Jellybeans?" she asked with confusion.

Grissom nodded his head very slowly. "Huh-huh."

She leaned down and brushed her lips to the corner of his mouth. "Thank you." Then, immediately she ripped the bag open and popped a red-coloured one in her mouth. "I'm not getting it," she said after a while as she munched on her third jellybean. She chose a yellow one and held it up to Grissom's mouth.

He opened one eye suspiciously. "Getting what?" he mumbled as she popped the treat into his mouth.

"The significance of the jellybeans, I'm not getting it." She finished chewing and chose a green one which she flicked into her mouth. "Is it supposed to mean something?"

Grissom sat up in bed and picked at the goo stuck between his teeth. He shrugged his reply. "I know how fond you are of munching on them when you work." He leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled out from under it a much bigger gift-wrapped present. "It's part of a set," he added cheekily.

Sara's brow was creased in a puzzled frown. "Gil, we said we wouldn't buy each other anything," she sighed, swapping the bag of jellybeans for her second much bigger present. Despite her sad tone of voice there was no mistaking the giddy anticipation in the way she had snached the second gift.

"I promise I didn't buy any of this," said Grissom solemnly as he watched her pull the corners of the sticky tape tentatively. "I borrowed them all from the – well, you'll see." He paused and then added quickly, "Apart from the jellybeans, of course. I bought those." He shook his head at his nervousness and chewed on another sweet to shut himself up.

Sara opened the second gift, her face contorted into a puzzled frown as she pulled the wrapper off. "A paintbrush, sandpaper, a face mask and latex gloves?" She looked at him in wide-eyed amazement. "Are you trying to tell me that our sex life needs spicing up?"

"Good Lord, no!" Grissom spluttered, the jellybean getting stuck in his throat. He looked at her with sudden worry. "Do you think our sex life needs… lacks-"

Sara giggled and leaned across to shut him up with a kiss.

"I just thought we could redecorate this room," Grissom went on. "Repaint the walls. Get some new stuff. Make it less mine and more-"

"Mine?" she asked in astonishment.

"Ours," he amended with a soft smile.

Sara beamed her brightest grin at him. "You asking me to move in with you?"

"What if I was?" he said running his fingers up and down her arm. He looked up and met her serious gaze. "Is this something you'd consider? Might you…agree?"

"You daft sod. You had me with the jellybeans." She leaned across and pressed another kiss to his lips. "Actually. No. You had me way before them. Thank you," she whispered, her voice wavering at the emotion. "And, yes, I'd love to help you redecorate this room."

* * *

Robert Palmer's _Addicted To Love_ was blaring out from the radio in the bedroom and Grissom laughed as he heard Sara join in the chorus, belting out at the top of her voice, _"Might as well face it, you're addicted to love…"_

"Honey," he shouted as he got the quiche out of the oven, "dinner is served." He was pulling two beers out of the fridge when the door bell rang.

Grissom looked toward the door, frowned and then looked toward the bedroom. He shrugged and sauntered up the stairs to open the front door.

"Is this a bad time?" Brass asked.

Grissom looked back over his shoulder and hesitating shrugged mildly. "It's my night off. What do you want?"

Brass lifted a brown paper bag. "We both got the night off. I figured we could spend it together considering we're both celibate and that." He scanned his gaze up and down Grissom, taking in the paint splattered hair, the UCLA T-shirt, faded blue jeans and the bare feet. "You busy redecorating?"

Grissom closed his eyes. Coming up with a valid excuse to keep his friend out of the house would take some doing.

"Something smells nice," Brass added breezily craning his neck over Grissom's shoulder. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Grissom sighed and opened the door a little wider to let the detective in. "You want a beer?" he asked.

Brass waved the bottle in the air and Grissom closed his eyes again, shaking his head in disbelief as he followed Brass down the stairs. The latter paused noticing the steaming quiche, the bowl of green salad and the two plates and beers laid out on the kitchen counter.

"You got company?" he asked with surprise. "I can always come back-" he paused suddenly, stopping dead in his tracks and turning his head toward the back of the townhouse as the sound of Sara's unmistakable voice drifted into the kitchen. He frowned suspiciously and held out the bottle of scotch to Grissom. "Is that…Sara, I can hear? Sara's here?"

"Yeah," Grissom replied in a sigh. "She's kind of helping me in the bed…room." He winced at his choice of words adding quickly, "She's helping me paint the walls. I have no idea about tones and coordinates-"

Brass nodded his head, a smile dancing on his lips. "And Sara does?"

The music suddenly stopped, throwing the house into a sudden heavy silence. "Gil, I hope you've made enough; I've run out of jellybeans. I'm starving."

Grissom paused, caught out. He swallowed and opened an overhead cupboard reaching for a tumbler for Brass.

"Gil?" Brass asked with a waggle of his brow. "Is this why you needed the night off? A romantic dinner?" He was failing miserably at stifling his chuckle. "If this is a bad time I can always come back when you're not so…tied up. I wouldn't want to cramp up your style."

Grissom poured Brass's drink and turned round to face the detective, his face pursed in mock irritation. "Sara only came by to give me a hand in the bedroom." Brass cracked up at his friend's clumsy choice of words. "Nothing else," he grit in a whisper so as not to be overheard, shoving the glass in Brass's hand.

"I'm not getting changed," Sara was now saying, her voice getting closer. "Five minutes break for dinner and then I'll get back to it. I want to finish the second coat before we head off to the-"

"Sara," Brass greeted solemnly as she came into the kitchen, cutting her short. His brow rose slowly as he took in her attire, causing Grissom to curse inwardly and cough self-consciously.

Sara stared at Grissom with fearful apprehension. Quickly thinking on her feet, she plastered a smile on her face and greeted the detective warmly. On noticing Grissom's frantic nods toward the bedroom she added a little hesitantly, "I'm helping Grissom repaint his walls." She frowned as she glanced over her shoulder and then looked at Grissom with confusion, shrugging questioningly. The latter pinched his lips so not as to crack up and shrugged back helplessly.

Brass was laughing at his friends' silent conversation. "In this gear?" he asked.

Sara looked down at herself and took in Grissom's old shirt turned up at the sleeves, her bare legs and her feet clad only in an old pair of sneakers. She pulled the corners of the shirt down over her legs self-consciously and shared a look with Grissom, begging him with her eyes to dig her out of that hole.

Grissom shrugged again. "Yeah," he whispered a chuckle escaping. "I could tell you that Sara had a little accident when she opened the tin of paint and that her clothes are in the washer but that wouldn't be the truth. The truth is-," he said moving toward her and putting his arm over her shoulders…

"The truth is-," Sara continued turning to look at Grissom with a frown.

"The truth is?" Brass probed inquiringly. "Don't tell me." He leaned forward and brushed his thumb over a smudge of paint on Sara's cheek. He made a show of bringing his finger to his mouth, as he had watched Grissom do countless times before at crime scenes, and of tasting the residue. "Paint," he said musingly. "Behr's Ripe Wheat, if I was to hazard a guess. But I'm no CSI; merely an old weary detective."

"You're staying for dinner?" Sara asked, knowing the game was up and there was no point keeping the charade.

Brass looked at Grissom, silently asking for confirmation. Grissom shrugged his consent. Smiling, Sara prised herself out of Grissom's hold and turned on her heels headed to the bedroom to get changed.

"However if I may rescue this," Brass added in a chuckle causing Sara to stop and turn, "Your Prius on the drive kind of gave the game away, Sara. Especially today." He burst into a quiet laughter. "I could have chosen to drive away, of course and leave you two to your _bedroom_ antics but the look on your face when you opened the door, Gil, I wouldn't have missed for the world."

* * *

A/N: I'm posting this now before I lose my nerve; I got carried away with the smut and I apologise as it's probably cringe-worthy. It's very late where I live so I'm off to bed. Writing this put a smile on my face, though. Did reading it? Let me know and have a good Easter weekend. :-)


End file.
